Sei cattiva, Pansy?
by Hels Skydust
Summary: Sei cattiva, Pansy? Mi stai facendo dubitare di te. Stai facendo dubitare me, Pansy, l'unica persona che ti abbia mai creduto capace di qualcosa di più che frecciatine e cattiverie vigliacche.


**Sommario: **Sei cattiva, Pansy? Mi stai facendo dubitare di te. Stai facendo dubitare me, Pansy, l'unica persona che ti abbia mai creduto capace di qualcosa di più che frecciatine e cattiverie vigliacche.

**Pairing: **Parvati Patil (Calì)/Pansy Parkinson

**Rating:**Giallo

**Disclaimer:**Temo di non possedere nulla di questa storia se non l'idea. Personaggi e ambientazione made-in-Row.

**Beta: **Onda1965, che il dio Loki la santifichi.

**Note dell'Autrice: **Dopo un anno di assenza da EFP ecco che il giorno prima Onda1965 mi riporta a leggere nel fandom ed il giorno dopo, puff!: parto veloce, indolore ed imprevisto. Hope you like it.

**Sei cattiva, Pansy?**

Non sei bella. Non lo sei affatto. Hai gli occhi troppo piccoli, troppo vicini, una naso enormemente largo e i tuoi capelli, oh, i tuoi capelli ricordano i prati d'estate, quando ingialliscono per la mancanza d'acqua. Stesso colore, stessa sensazione al tatto: arido, secco. Molti ti descriverebbero con queste stesse parole: arida, secca. Cattiva, anche.

Ma io so che non lo sei.

Io, sì, una Grifondoro. La stessa che hai deriso al primo anno. La stessa che hai messo nei guai quando hai consegnato la lista dell'ES.

Sei cattiva, Pansy?

Stai facendomi dubitare di te. Stai facendo dubitare me, Pansy, l'unica persona che ti abbia mai creduto capace di qualcosa più che frecciatine e cattiverie vigliacche.

Ma questa volta non si tratta di qualche presa in giro, Pansy. E non mi interessa che l'ES sia stato sciolto anche per colpa tua. Facciamo parte di due fazioni differenti, lo so, l'ho sempre saputo, non sono arrabbiata perché sostieni la Umbridge, perché giri sempre con Malfoy o perché sei una fottutissima Serpeverde e so che, in qualche modo, riuscite sempre ad essere dal lato sbagliato. Sono abituata a tutto questo, l'ho accettato quando abbiamo iniziato questa specie di relazione, di amicizia, di qualsiasi sia la natura del nostro legame. Ma hai tradito _me_, Pansy. Hai consegnato quella lista su cui c'era anche il mio nome. Lo sapevi. Dovevi saperlo. L'hai letta di certo, prima di darla al Rospo.

Siamo qui al nostro solito posto, appena ai margini della Foresta Proibita, dove ci incontriamo da quasi un anno a questa parte. Abbastanza nascoste da non poter essere notate, abbastanza al limite della Foresta da non correre rischi. Io sono seduta sull'erba, la schiena appoggiata ad un albero. Quando sei arrivata ti sei sdraiata accanto a me e hai poggiato la testa sulle mie gambe, come ogni volta, senza parlare, e come ogni volta ho incominciato ad accarezzare i tuoi capelli orribili. Anche oggi non posso fare a meno di apprezzare la sensazione di calma che mi dà questo gesto.

« Erano i Weasley oggi, vero? » chiedi all'improvviso.

« E chi lo sa. » rispondo. I contorni della tua spilla a I nuova di zecca riflettono la luce del sole in modo fastidioso. « Ma sono certa che in quanto membro della Squadra d'Inquisizione lo scoprirai presto. »

Sbuffi.

« Si tratta di questo? »

_Di questo? Pensi davvero che si tratti solo di questo? E che dire allora del modo in cui ti guardo, quello di cui nemmeno ti accorgi? Che dire del fatto che ridacchio come una cretina appena un maschio in overdose di testosterone mi passa vicino quando invece penso solo a te, ai nostri incontri? Che dire di quando mi baci e poi ti ritrai perché "non sei sicura", che dire che mi parli di quanto sia figo Malfoy e l'attimo dopo mi accarezzi? Non si tratta di questo? Non si tratta di questo?_

Il mio monologo interiore rimane tale, mentre la mia lingua opta per un « E me lo chiedi? » che riesce in qualche modo a sembrare credibile.

« La Umbridge non ti farà del male. Non ne farà a nessuno di voi. Ha ottenuto il licenziamento di Dumbledore, che le importa di una banda di studenti? E... »

« Non eravamo una banda di studenti. » insorgo stizzita « Stavamo imparando tutto quello che la Umbridge e il Ministero non ci vogliono insegnare. Io non sono intelligente, Pansy, non so se davvero sta per succedere qualcosa di brutto, ma il comportamento del Ministero non è normale, questo lo capisco anche io. E se... se davvero c'è un pericolo, un pericolo _davvero_ grande, come dice Harry... voi lo sapete. Voi Serpeverde lo sapete, le vostre famiglie... io lo so che c'entrate qualcosa. »

Non rispondi. Lasci che il silenzio cali tra noi, dilatandosi ogni attimo di più, e ogni attimo è un po' più di silenzio che ci divide.

Parli troppo tardi e non dici la cosa giusta.

« Certo che c'è qualcosa di strano. Certo che ne sappiamo qualcosa. E sì, molti di noi ci sono dentro. Io no. Ma molti altri sì. Le loro famiglie... Parv, erano i vecchi Mangiamorte. Non sono mai stati accusati, ma lo sanno tutti. E ci sono diversi Serpeverde che vorrebbero seguire i passi dei loro genitori o dei loro parenti. »

« Quindi... è Lui? »

« Così dicono certe voci nel nostro dormitorio. »

Un tremito mi destabilizza la mano. Continuo a concentrarmi sul prato secco che sono i capelli di Pansy per trovare il coraggio di farle quella domanda.

« Tu... cosa farai? »

Ti metti seduta. Improvvisamente la mia mano sembra vuota, se non poggia sulla tua testa. I tuoi occhi troppo piccoli si fissano nei miei, il tuo sguardo è quello che ho visto molte volte: altero, distaccato, e incredibilmente spaventato. Deglutisci un paio di volte prima di rispondermi.

« Non lo so, Parv. Non vorrei diventare una Mangiamorte, ma di certo non sarò tra quelli che lo combatteranno, cerca di capirmi. Devo essere dalla sua parte. Non al punto di rischiare la mia vita per lui, ma dalla sua parte. E te? »

Quasi distrattamente mi hai preso la mano. Io ritraggo la mia. Improvvisamente il contatto con te mi sembra qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato, nonostante una parte di me – più grande di quanto abbia mai ammesso a me stessa – vorrebbe stringerti e fingere che tutto questo non stia succedendo, che non ci sia nessuna battaglia da combattere, nessuna fazione a cui appartenere.

« Posso sembrare stupida, Pansy, con le mie fisse per la Divinazione e per le Weird Sisters, ma non lo sono. Ho dei valori anche io. Cose basilari, certo, cose come che non ci debba essere nessuna differenza tra i Purosangue, i Mezzosangue, i Nati Babbani e i Magonò, come credere che nessun Mago debba essere superiore ad un altro, questo genere di cose. » Il tuo volto si storce in una smorfia di disgusto; _è davvero un mio discorso a provocarti quell'espressione? La stessa che riservi a tutti quelli che hanno le mie stesse idee? Non merito altro? Qualcosa di diverso? Non sono diversa da tutti loro per te?_

No.

Sei cattiva, Pansy?

Credo che nemmeno tu lo sappia. E credo anche che non interessi a nessuna delle due.

Sono più importante dei valori che ti hanno insegnato, Pansy?

Se dovessi scegliere tra i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia _e me, _Pansy, sceglieresti me?

_No._

Non sceglieresti me. Non sceglieresti me in nessun caso.

Hai le tue convinzioni, le tue stramaledette convinzioni da Serpeverde Purosangue, da opportunista, non importa quanto tu sia confusa su di noi. Non sceglieresti me nemmeno se stessimo davvero insieme, se non fossi pervasa da dubbi continui sui tuoi sentimenti.

Perché non sono i tuoi sentimenti a scegliere. È l'opportunismo. Scegli ciò che ti porta più vantaggi.

« Non mi hai risposto. Cosa farai, se davvero succederà... se succederà? »

Ed è la consapevolezza che, per te, non sarò mai il vantaggio più grande a farmi rispondere: « Lo combatterò. Mi unirò ad Harry, a Dumbledore, a chiunque voglia riportare un mondo di pace e di uguaglianza. »

Ti alzi in piedi. Sembri improvvisamente più minacciosa e decido di alzarmi in fretta anche io, ma non cambia molto: sei più grossa, più forte di me.

« Questo significa che non saremo dalla stessa parte, Parv. »

« Lo so. »

Potresti spezzarmi con un braccio legato dietro la schiena.

« Allora è meglio se non ci incontriamo più. Se poi la Umbridge scoprisse di questo... lo sai. »

« Lo so » ripeto.

La Umbridge ora, i tuoi compagni di casa e tutta la scuola prima. C'è sempre il pericolo che qualcuno ci scopra, per te. Mi dessi almeno qualcosa che valga la pena di essere scoperto.

Esiti qualche secondo e so già cosa sta per succedere. Ti guardi intorno, verso Hogwarts, verso i prati, e solo quando sei certa che nessuno ci veda le tue labbra si poggiano sulle mie. Le nostre si sfiorano, ma è un attimo, ti ritrai spaventata, le guance rosse.

« F-forse è meglio che vada. »

No, Pansy, non te lo permetto. Non te ne vai via così.

Ti afferrò per il bavero della tunica e la mia bocca è nella tua, non puoi e non vuoi fermare la mia intrusione. Cerco di darti e di prendere tutto da questo bacio, il nostro ultimo bacio. Vorrei non finisse mai, vorrei che rimanesse tutto così: io, te, nella foresta, senza nessun pericolo, senza nulla a dividerci. Ma alla fine ti lascio andare. Sta facendo male ad entrambe. Ti volti velocemente, non abbastanza perché io non veda i tuoi occhi lucidi, e ti incammini a passo svelto verso il castello.

E io capisco.

Sei cattiva, Pansy?

No. Sei confusa. E spaventata.

Sei solo una sedicenne invischiata in qualcosa di più grande di lei, e lo sono anche io.

Avevo solo sperato che potessimo esserlo insieme.

**Note  
**

L'allusione ai Weasley è riferita al pandemonio che i gemelli hanno fatto scoppiare nella scuola quella stessa mattina, con i loro fuochi d'artificio; "Weird Sisters" è il nome inglese del complesso magico le Sorelle Stravagarie.


End file.
